


Arsonist's Lullabye

by Lothiriel84



Series: Wasteland, Baby! [1]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast), The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: All you have is your fireAnd the place you need to reachDon't you ever tame your demonsBut always keep 'em on a leash





	Arsonist's Lullabye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts).

Two months. Two whole fucking months of conflicting feelings and pent-up frustration, finally culminating in _this_.

(It was stupid, and dangerous, and he was supposed to know better, for Coke’s sake. Still, he twisted his fingers around a fistful of blonde hair and tugged, hard, pushing relentlessly into that smug, perfect mouth of his, now rendered mercifully silent for a change.)

He felt more than heard the choked sound at the back of Colin’s throat, those – oh, so talented – fingers digging into the back of his thighs.

“Serves you right, you absolute bastard,” he panted around the pleased grunt which escaped him at a particularly sweet swirl of that silver tongue. “Happiness Inc. official, my arse.”

Colin only glanced up at him, a wicked glint in his eyes, and went back to his task with renewed ardour. No matter how vulnerable his current position – crouched on the floor at David’s feet, his head being pushed down quite forcefully for someone else’s pleasure – he looked for all the world like he’d never been more at peace in his entire life.

(He was beautiful, like that, and yet still as unbearably pleased with himself as he was all the time. David wished he could wreck him – hurt him until he was a sobbing mess grovelling on the floor, begging for mercy, all the while knowing he wouldn’t be granted it.)

“You like this, don’t you? Someone finally teaching you a lesson – and about bloody time, too.”

The assent hummed directly around his length proved to be almost too much for David, and he yanked Colin’s head back, his left hand’s fingers curling threateningly around the candid expanse of his throat.

“Didn’t your mother teach you not to talk with your mouth full?”

Colin’s eyes fluttered shut, even as his features contorted in a grimace of pain. He tilted his head further back and let out a breathy sigh, baring his throat for David to mark as he saw fit.

(He wanted to sink his teeth into that perfect skin of his, watch as purpling bruises bloomed all the way down his neck. But that wasn’t what this was about; the itch he’d been carrying about ever since the smooth-talking bastard had set foot inside the bunker needed to be scratched, but annoyingly handsome or not, he wasn’t about to let the man gain any more influence over him than he already had.)

His fingers tightened around Colin’s neck, just for a handful of seconds, before he suddenly let go in favour of not-so-gently guiding his mouth back to where he needed it the most.

“I could break that neck of yours, you know,” he growled, even as Colin resumed his ministrations. “As it is, I think I will just fuck your mouth until you’re unable to speak.”

Colin’s fingertips skimmed lightly across his hips, before settling on his buttocks, urging him on.


End file.
